


one day you'll feel warmer

by woobff



Series: one day you'll be okay [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: eric helps to make sunwoo feels better.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: one day you'll be okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	one day you'll feel warmer

**Author's Note:**

> midterms had me feeling more depressed and at the verge of an episode so i had to write it out. 
> 
> enjoy cuddling babies.

wiping away the tears that's rolling down his cheeks, sunwoo sniffled. 

wiping away the tears that's rolling down his cheeks, sunwoo sniffled for the _nth_ time that night. the light illuminating in the room was from the led lights tapered along the ceiling.

he laughed _bitterly_ as the room cast a dark blue in the room making the atmosphere seemed more gloomy than usual.

changmin was sound asleep at the bed next to his, the baby blue blanket raised till his chin making him feel warm and comfy despite the room being 10°C. 

curse sunwoo for needing to feel more cold.

he felt his phone vibrate by his knee, the screen lighting up with a notification, followed by the second then the third.

wiping away the stray tear that fell, he took his phone, a small smile on his face as he saw eric spam texting him.

_**eric : why you're crying :(** _

_**eric : my best friend radar is tingling** _

_**eric : can i come to your room?** _

_**eric : let's cuddle please** _

_**sunwoo : come here ric <3** _

not a few seconds later, the door to his room creaked open, along with the cute face of the younger.

flashing an eye smile, he entered the room after closing the door, immediately lunging himself towards sunwoo with open arms.

and of course sunwoo welcomed it. indeed he welcomed it with tears pooling in his eyes.

he couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks along with how his chest was constricting so much, making his throat clamped up.

bunching up the hem of eric's hoodie, he hid his face in the crook of his neck allowing the soft murmurs of comfort to enter his mind.

they stayed for what felt like minutes before sunwoo calmed down into occasional hiccups and sniffles. eric released the hug just to cup the older's cheels, thumbing away the tear tracks present on his rosy cheeks.

" were the thoughts loud again? " eric asked, his eyes holding nothing but comfort.

sunwoo couldn't find a better answer besides nodding, letting himself to be pulled once again into the younger's embrace.

" you're gonna be okay sun-ie, " he says,

" you're gonna be okay soon, " and sunwoo felt that for once,

_he could believe that_.

the next day came upon too fast.

sunwoo woke up to the sound of seventeen's hug being played in the room through one of the audio speaker at low volume.

the room was still dark but he could tell it's already morning, judging by the translucent light rays through the curtains in the room.

he was shivering slightly but he realised that he's wrapped warmly but not by his blanket.

a _pair of arms_.

gently placing his hand a top of them, he slowly turned around, still encased in the cuddling position, to come face to face with eric's sleeping face.

the boy looked so peaceful, mouth slight agape and a little drool by it. giggling softly, sunwoo grab the collar of eric's hoodie to wipe it away.

that slight movement woke the boy up making him pull sunwoo closer into his chest, and the older couldn't help but snuggle closer.

" oh you're awake? " he heard eric asked, voice raspy.

" yeah, "

" you feeling better? "

" kinda, thank you, " sunwoo says, placing a kiss to the boy's chest, feeling the rumble of laughter.

" anytime, hyung, "


End file.
